fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Magical Halloween Adventure (Aquatic Memories)
"A Magical Halloween Adventure" is the Halloween episode of the Devination series Aquatic Memories, originally aired as the eleventh episode of the show's second season. Summary It's Halloween on Birdwell Island, and Jenna says nothing scares her and Macie, but when Bianca investigates the big white screen, Bianca gets tangled up in the white sheet, running around like a ghost. Soon, everyone hears spooky noises, and gets scared. Is there really a Ghost of Birdwell Island? Transcript It's Halloween in Birdwell Island and Lady Frightmare is welcoming several guests to the Birdwell Island Halloween Festival. Lady Frightmare: "Welcome to the Birdwell Island Halloween Festival! And Happy Halloween!" At the festival, Jenna and Macie are walking. And then they see a chained up saw. Macie: (shocked) "Chainsaw!" Macie swats the chainsaw away from her and it lands in a pumpkin patch. Jenna: But it’s a chainsaw! Macie: No, not the chainsaw! Lady Frightmare: "Shut up." Lady Frightmare leaves. Macie: Nevermind... Jenna comes up to the stage. Jenna: "I can't let Yoshi ruin Halloween! Ret-2-Go!" Macie: What? Jenna: "I'll skin you alive for this!" Twitch and Vinegar, dressed as bandits, come to Jenna and Macie. Vinegar: "Not now." Ambient silence. And then Yoshi dressed as a striped werehyena starts making a special bedspread. Jenna: "That costume is cold." Yoshi: "Excuse me?" Jenna: "I mean cool!" Jenna finds a time button. She presses it and time rewinds itself. Ambient silence. And then Yoshi starts making a special bedspread. Jenna: "That costume is cold." Yoshi: "Excuse me?" Jenna: "Hey, I was just having a little fun and besides, at least I'm not wearing something embarrassing to go with my costume!" Jenna stares at Yoshi and does an "I've got my eye on you" gesture at him. Twitch: "Is that your bedspread?" Macie: No, it isn’t mine. Bianca, dressed as a vampire angel, walks passed the group. Bianca: "Hi!" Vinegar: "Why are you feeling blue?" Bianca: "Because that pirate beat me at a pumpkin carving contest and made me wear this stupid blood over my head while I'm dressed as a vampire angel. At least no one I know is here to see me like this." Ruby Kurosawa, dressed as a policewoman, walks over to the girls. Ruby: Hey girls! Everything alright? Jenna: Yeah. They see Tawkerr, dressed as a prince, flirting with Parlsona, dressed as a Naga. Tawkerr: "Hello, my angel, you look slithery, yet so beautiful. Shall I sing a song for you?" Parlsona: "Hey! Who are you calling slithery?" They see Star Butterfly dressed as a witch walking. Jenna throws a pie at Drumpler with a fake axe on his back. Drumpler: "Hey! Who did that?" They point at Star Butterfly. Star Butterfly: "Hmph, what are you looking at?" A crow lands on Star Butterfly's head and pecks her. Star Butterfly: (annoyed) "That hurts." Teto Kasane, who is dressed as a warlock, appears. Teto Kasane: "Poor Star." Drumpler: "Yeah, even Bran-Son." Bran-Son walks passed the group. Teto Kasane: "Well, you do make a point." Ruby: "I'll skin you alive for this!" She chases Bran-Son in a Benny Hill way. Bianca runs over to the gang and puts the bedspread. Bianca: "BOO!" (laughs snarkily and stubs her foot on a rock and screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "YEEEEEOOOOOW! My *dolphin chirp* foot!" Jenna: "Huh?" (screams) "Cut it out, Bianca!" Macie: (screams) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" (turns around) Bianca: "BOO!" Ruby: "You know, Bianca, I am shocked that you said that and you have no right to Halloween for everyone! Bianca: "What are you implying?" Yoshi: "Halloween is an awesome holiday and if you don't see it, then you are a witch!" Bianca: "Hey! How dare you!" Jenna: "They're right! And also, you are a horrible person and you're always no fun!" Bianca: "Cut it out, Jenna!" Ruby takes off the disguise, revealing Bianca. Bianca: I will skin you alive! Ruby: "You sent Drumpler after the wrong person!" Bianca: I will put the bedspread on you! Bianca puts the bedspread on Ruby and runs away. Yoshi sees Ruby walking under the bedspread. Yoshi: "Ruby? Is that you under that bedspread?" Ruby screams, takes the bedspread off and hides in the corn maze. Ruby: "I should be safe in here." She hears Twitch and Vinegar land on Bianca. Vinegar: "Sorry we failed to defeat you." Twitch: "Yeah, you aren't a ghost of a chance." Kelly, who is dressed as a skeleton pirate, walks by and so does Stacy, who is dressed as a bandit. Jenna: "Wow, even Kelly and Stacy are here." Kelly: "I feel a strange deja vu..." Stacy: "Nice costume! You look like nothing!" Jenna: "I am not wearing a *dolphin chirp* costume!" Kelly: (shocked) "Jenna!" Stacy: No messing around. Macie: "Hey!" Yoshi: "Watch out!" Drumpler: "STOP!" Star Butterfly: "Not in a million years!" Teto Kasane then takes out a Halloween-themed mallet. Teto Kasane: "Hammer time!" (slams the mallet on Jenna's foot) Jenna: (screams in agony) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YEEEEEOOOOOW! My *dolphin chirp* foot!" Ruby, Kelly, Stacy, Teto Kasane, Drumpler, Star Butterfly, Yoshi, Twitch, Vinegar and Macie gasp in shock. Macie pushes the button and Bianca gets blasted out of the festival. Macie: "Bye, Bianca! Happy Halloween!" Bianca: "I will get you!" Jenna: "Happy Halloween!" (winks) Jenna and her friends have fun at the Birdwell Island Halloween Festival while Bran-Son is still being chased. Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Devination Category:Originally aired on Devination networks